1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new synthetic polyol esters particularly useful as temperature-stable lubricating oils.
2. Statement of Related Art
In recent years, synthetic esters, so-called ester oils, have acquired increasing importance as high-quality lubricating oils. For example, diesters of dibasic carboxylic acids with monohydric alcohols, for example dioctyl sebacate, and also esters of polyols with monobasic acids, such as trimethylolpropane tripelargonate, have been proposed as lubricants for aircraft turbines. The polyols used here are, for example, trimethylolpropane, neopentyl glycol and/or pentaerythritol.
The eminent suitability of synthetic esters as lubricants derives from the fact that they show more favorable viscosity temperature behavior than conventional lubricating oils based on mineral oils and from the fact that, where comparable viscosities are adjusted, the pour points are distinctly lower.
Nevertheless, there is still considerable interest in new synthetic ester components which combine a low pour point with high viscosity, good viscosity temperature behavior, high temperature resistance, a high flash point, and minimal losses through evaporation at high temperatures.